A letter to my Butler
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Alois writes a letter to Claude, how will he react to it? No flames please. I don't own black butler.


Dear Claude,  
>I thought I would write this letter because there are a few things you should know and I have a few questions I want to ask.<p>

The first being, what's it like to be a demon? I can't imagine living centuries and watching the people I've gotten to know die and the world change around me. It must be very lonely for you. Then again, you're not really the making friends type. Are all demons so cold and mostly unfeeling?

Can you feel anything at all other than hunger?

Claude, when you tell me you'll do something as long as the contract is in place, it hurts me.

Just once in my life, I'd like to think I mean something to someone. I know I can never be anything more than a meal to you, but what would it hurt to just do something without bringing up our contract?

Must you always have a price, would it be too much trouble to let me feel like you're just doing it because you care, even though we know It's not true?

You're the only one I've felt close to since I lost Luca. I know you don't like hearing it but It's true and you can't leave me, my heart has been broken so many times in my life that I'm afraid once more would put it beyond repair.

I know I'm not the smartest, most well behaved boy in England, but don't I deserve a little happiness too Claude? I know you hate me, I'm not completely stupid. You can't wait to be rid of me. I understand, I'm just a brat and no one likes me. Luca was the only one, and in the end It's my fault he's gone. I failed him Claude as I will probably do to you, I'm sorry that I'm not exactly what you wanted

I know you won't take this well, but I love you. I'm sorry but I do. Sometimes I wonder if you even notice, no one ever notices me really. It hurts. I will never be important or loved. Without you, I would be all alone in the world. Even now, with my fancy clothes, large mansion and money, I'm still no one.

what can I do to get you to notice me? I know you do everything I say, but its not the same. Each day I hope that you'll finally understand and my love will reach you, and each day you kill that hope with your cold, ridgid ways. My hope is that one day you will acknowledge my love or at least that you realize I do love you, even if you can't return it.

When the time comes, and you take my soul, I hope It's everything you expect it to be. I'd like to give you my heart as well, but I know there's only one thing that interests you.

I know I'll never have the courage to give this to you and that even if I did, you would be disgusted by it. It's just going to end up I'm the rubbish bin. My heart just hurt so badly I felt that if I didn't let it all out somehow, well it doesn't matter I suppose. No one else cares, why should I expect you to?

Yours Eternally,

Alois Trancy.

Claude sighed as he finished reading the letter. His Master clearly put his heart into it and the sincerity of his words, and intensity of his pain was just enough to touch Claude's black heart. He looked over at the boy who had fallen asleep at his desk. The demon placed a hand on Alois' head.

"I notice you, your highness. You will never again be alone. Your words have moved me as I have never been moved before. You showed me new feelings that I never knew. A demon lives far too long, we become disenchanted with our lives, bored and au sometimes find myself wishing for it to end. That is, until you found me. You managed to give me purpose rather than just a contract. Alois Trancy, you have made my life meaningful and have stolen my heart." Claude careful lifted the sleeping boy and carried hik to bed. Once he tucked the boy in, Claude leaned over and kissed the top of his master's head softly.

"I love you too Alois. May you have pleasant dreams until tomorrow when you will wake to find yourself treated just as you should be. Never again will you need to worry about your heart breaking. I will shield it, we are companions after all, and as such, I will never leave your side.


End file.
